Presented invention pertains to Maglev high speed ground transportation comprising magneto-dynamic suspension and linear synchronous motor both utilizing permanent magnets and steel cores with electro-dynamic processes proceeding in them.
There are two types of existing Maglev transportation systems: Transrapid (Germany) and High Speed Surface Train—HSST (Japan). Their suspension systems differ in the ways of producing internal magnetic forces. Transrapid utilizes Electromagnetic Suspension employing electromagnets attracted to the stator steel rails, and HSST utilizes Electro-dynamic Suspension employing superconductive magnets repelled from conductive plates during vehicle motion. Both types of suspension are not self-regulating.
To perform their working functions the electromagnets of Transrapid suspension must be powered with current sources installed on each car and regulated by a complicated servo control system monitoring the vehicle deviations from its track. As a result, any malfunction in the servo control system may lead to a disaster. Utilizing superconductive magnets for electro-dynamic suspension is not appropriate for HSST or any other high speed public transportation as they present a health hazard for passengers. This bulky, and fragile device is incapable of tolerating large mechanical loads. Moreover, it requires permanent sophisticated helium cooling system that is explosion-hazardous.
In both existing Maglev systems propulsion force is produced by linear synchronous motor with stator winding uniformly distributed along a guideway. Therefore propulsion force as well as vehicle speed are regulated by frequency and value of current. This requires sophisticated equipment, comprising converters from conventional system of AC of constant frequency into DC and invertors from DC into AC of alternating frequency for regulating the vehicle speed. Therefore the linear synchronous motors are also not self-regulating.
As a result the solutions found for the existing versions of Maglev for performing their working functions are palliative since they relayed on servo control systems thus making passengers' lives dependent on the control systems reliability. This has been delaying commercial utilizing of Maglev for public transportation. Current versions have been developing for more than 40 years and require full-scale modeling for their development.
The proposed new type of Maglev-Amlev system—utilizes magneto-dynamic suspension and linear synchronous motor—both employing permanent magnets and steel cores.
For a long time numerous attempts to create high-speed ground transportation without friction (a flying car suspended by its permanent magnets to steel cores placed along designed trajectory) had been unsuccessful and gave reason to believe that stable flight of a car on a passive suspension is impossible. It is shown in the detailed description of the invention that this belief is erroneous because the following has not been taken into account:                a) the magnets can be of alternating polarity and move along stable laminated steel cores of the stator;        b) magnetic permeability of steel decreases as intensity of magnetic field in it grows;        c) laminated steel of cores eliminates electric component of running electromagnetic wave thus converting it into running magnetic wave;        d) a flat screen of non-magnetic metal (aluminum) becomes an insulator for leakage alternating magnetic fluxes from laminated cores (following Lenz principle of electro-magnetic inertia).        
Above features allowed creating a design of self-regulating stable passive magnetic suspension for moving car (MDLSS) and self-regulating linear synchronous motor, based on permanent magnets and steel cores (PMLSM), that is fed by three-phase current of constant frequency (FIGS. 1, 2, 3). Moreover the design was based on precise analytical calculation and measuring internal stabilizing and destabilizing forces on a desk-top model.
The possibility of creating a stable suspension system was proven more than two centuries ago and supported by the Lagrange-Dirichlet theorem. Applied to our case it states that equilibrium of a MDLSS levitator is stable if potential energy of the MDLSS magnetic field has its local minimum in the equilibrium position.
Magnetic suspension utilizing permanent magnets, steel cores and rigid constrains is a conservative system, i.e. one that conserves its potential magnetic energy Ep. Potential magnetic energy is that part of energy that cannot be transformed into kinetic energy because of rigid constrains. Two parts of MDLSS: stator and levitator—are separated in space, interacting with each other through magnetic field. Internal forces in a conservative system are derivatives of the potential magnetic energy Ep with respect to coordinates of a shift between its parts. Permeability of steel parts of the MDLSS is very dependable on the intensity of the field. This peculiarity of saturated steel makes it possible to build a stable MDLSS based on the permanent magnets and steel cores. The deduction method was applied to the Lagrange-Dirichlet theorem that in our case states that position of MDLSS levitator magnets is stable if potential energy Ep of magnetic field produced by permanent magnets has a local minimum Epm, not coinciding with a cores surface. It is impossible to reveal or to measure potential energy of magnetic field. Therefore, it is expedient to proceed from the opposite premise: if MDLSS levitator is in equilibrium position, and any its small shift produces a stabilizing force then MDLSS is stable. Such interpretation of Lagrange-Dirchlet theorem prompts the way of creating a stable MDLSS.
It was shown in [1], [3] and [4] how to create a self-regulating magneto-dynamic system (MDLSS)—a vehicle with permanent magnets affixed to its floor and sides, which flies stably along the stator steel laminated cores.
The design of a self-regulating linear synchronous motor (PMLSM) with screening permanent magnet rotor having extendible poles which has a winding powered by three-phase current of constant frequency versus varying frequency of the existing types of Maglev. It has been achieved due to non-uniform distribution of the stator winding along the guideway. The stator turn length is proportional to the vehicle speed. Such design does not have complicated devices for regulating. The PMLSM is stable (never falls out synchronism), and self-regulating. It was presented in [2] and [5].
The following additions and changes are given in this application:                1) Assembly of MDLSS and PMLSM in the common transportation system—Amlev;        2) Remodeled design of MDLSS and its parts;        3) Remodeled design of PMLSM and its parts;        4) Complete description of the physical processes during Amlev vehicle motion;        5) Design of a small (desk top) model that helps to obtain optimal shapes and dimensions of all the parts of MDLSS producing magnetic forces applied to the car which will ensure stability and safety of its flight.        